Dog Family
by Mankey133
Summary: Harry Potter grew up with a certain group of kids. A group of friends so close they were more like family than friends. A pack. Then Harry gets his Hogwarts letter and he has to leave his pack. This is a story of how deep a friendship can really get, I based it off of my own friend/family from school and a YouTube video.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Just so you know I haven't abandoned my other stories, my mind just wanders too much. This story was the product of my minds wanderings. I actually was inspired to write this story by a video I saw on Youtube (btw I have no idea how I got to this video, I just kept clicking on the suggested videos and then there it was). The video was about these groups of kids at schools that would wear fake wolf tails and be a pack, and they were like, really close and they thought of themselves more of like a family than friends, like a wolf pack does.**

**This story is going to be about Harry Potter growing up with his own dog (not wolf, dog) pack (family). When he gets his Hogwarts letter he's going to be really upset that he has to leave his pack, and he makes another pack when he's at Hogwarts. It's mostly going to be a story about friendship and how close people can be (pack or not).**

**Part of this story was also inspired about the family my class is becoming. I go to a private school, so I haven't had very big classes, and I've known everyone since kindergarten and earlier. I think in all my life at this school, maybe only five or six kids that were in my class have left, and I've been going to this school now for nine years, and I still keep in contact with most of the kids from my class that left.**

**Since we've all known each other for so long we know pretty much everything about each other, so when we talk to each other we don't have to hide anything. We can let out all of our frustrations and grief and happiness on each other.**

**Like, I'm in eighth grade right now, and in seventh grade one of my friend's dad had a heart attack and died, and everyone's just bonded so much trying to keep my friend happy and helping her to move on and not get caught up in the grief. We've really gone so far in our emotions with each other, there's nothing we can do to faze each other anymore.**

**And I have another friend. We're not actually friends much, but we know each other really well and we talk to each other daily. She had a tumor in her hip in like third grade that she had to have surgery to remove. Then I think a year or two later she had to have another tumor in her hip removed because they hadn't gotten all of the first tumor removed in the first surgery. She been in a bit of pain since then, and recently she's found that she has to have surgery again because of something else in her surgery.**

**And now I have a friend, she's one of the ones that left. She has been travelling with her mom, little brother and two puppies in their car. She's in Georgia right now, and I just got a text a few hours ago saying that she's in the hospital having and echo cardiogram and cat scan checking for afib. She's really scared and I'm over two thousand miles away from her, so I can only comfort her through texts. I can't even see her face to face because she doesn't have that kind of availability with her.**

**These experiences that we've been going through have brought us so close together, we're like a family. We can't be separated no matter how hard anyone would try, there just isn't anything that can. I get really scarred any time something happens to any of the kids in my class, even the ones I'm not like bestest friends with, because I know that if one of them got hurt I would be so completely and emotionally worried and taxed my stomach would get tight with worry and I wouldn't be able to stomach much. And if it was a serious injury, I would probably hear about it at school and I'd be really worried and my mind wouldn't focus at all, and when I get home I'd probably bawl my eyes out with worry and pain for them.**

**I really hope you're getting what I'm trying to tell you. This is going to be a story expressing how deep a friendship can be. It can get so deep that it's family, not friendship. I hope I express the deepness of what I'm trying to explain to you in this story.**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think, and please tell me if you get what I'm trying to say about deep friendships.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my first chapter. It probably is going to be really confusing, so if you have any questions please ask me.**

**Chapter1**

Harry Potter never thought that he would know love. His relatives didn't say 'I love you', they didn't give him nice clothes, they didn't even spend time with him. They kept him in a cupboard for goodness sake!

No, Harrys relatives didn't love him, and that was because all of their love was focused on their son. Dudley got showered with hugs and kisses daily. He was told 'I love you' so many times that Harry lost track, and he was given anything he wanted no matter how expensive it was. He even had two whole rooms all to himself! Yes, Harry couldn't definitely say that all of his aunt's and uncle's love was focused on their son.

Now, Harry might only be five years old, but even he knew that something wasn't quite right with this picture. The problem? He didn't know exactly which part of it was wrong. Was it wrong to only give one kid all of the love? But if the other kid is not your own son, does it make it right then to only give the love to one kid? Or is it that if you have two kids living with you, you're supposed to give your love to only one of them because you don't have enough love to give to the second kid? Harry was very confused.

This confusion cause a slight insecurity in Harry. If he wasn't the child to get the love, what would the children who did get love think of him? Dudley certainly didn't treat him nicely. He always pushed Harry around and called him mean names.

Or maybe they weren't mean names. Maybe they were just names that kids who didn't get the love were supposed to be called. And maybe being pushed around was how kids who didn't get the love were supposed to be treated. Harry didn't know, he'd never met any other kids.

Then one morning while he was making breakfast Harry's aunt said that he would be starting kindergarten that day with Dudley, so he better hurry up with the breakfast if he wanted time to clean himself up before she sent him off to school!

Harry had been so shocked that he had almost burnt the bacon as he stood staring up at his aunt, his eyes wide as she looked into his with her cold, dull blue ones.

That morning Harry had eaten his small breakfast in record time.

Aunt Petunia had called him up to the hall bathroom when he had finished rinsing his plate and putting it into the sink. There, for the first time in nearly two days Harry had a bath. Harry liked baths. A lot. The feeling of being clean always appealed to him. He also like being in water.

Once his bath was done Petunia had thrust a handful of clothes into his hands. They weren't the usual to large hand-me-downs from Dudley that Harry usually got, they were thrift store clothes that actually fit Harry. Sure they had a hole here and a rip there, but they were something for him that hadn't been given to his cousin first. Harry felt a spark from somewhere deep inside of him.

Harry had just barely been able to dress before Aunt Petunia was calling him down to the front door. Down there was Aunt Petunia and Dudley, waiting for him. As soon as Harry was within reaching distance Petunia dropped a plastic bag full of his second hand school supplies onto the ground, and then she turned around and with Dudley's pudgy hand in hers they walked out to the car. Harry scooped up the bag and followed.

The car ride to school wasn't quiet. Petunia was proclaiming how much she was going to miss Dudley, and how much smarter he was going to be than the other kids. Harry just ignored them and chose to watch the scenery go by out of his window.

It was a short drive to the kindergarten building, and when they got out of the car Petunia had tears running down her face. She started bawling and crying out in her shrill voice how much she was going to miss her 'little man' while she was at school. Harry didn't get any attention. He wasn't expecting any either, they didn't have enough love for him so of course he shouldn't expect any.

So Harry simply walked away from he scene. The front of the school was the play yard. It was a really big grassy field with lots of flowers and plants, and there were several toys too. Swings, slides, teeter-totters, monkey bars, everything.

The front of the school had no windows, but it had two wooden double doors. The set of doors on the left were labeled with a pink piece of paper with a stick figure of a girl drawn on it with black pen. On the right set of doors there was a blue piece of paper with a stick figure boy drawn on. Harry guessed one set of doors led to the girls classrooms and the other set led to the boys classrooms. He walked through the open doors on the right side and found he was right.

There were boys sitting out all thought he room. Some were talking with each other, some were playing with each other, and some were sitting quietly by themselves.

There were a set of hooks hanging low on one of the walls with several bags hanging from them. Harry hung his bag there and then turned to observe the rest of the room. The majority of the room was filled with desks and chairs for them to sit at when they did school stuff, but a good part of the room was just for playing and talking. That part of the room was where everyone was at the moment.

Harry wanted to go there too, but he didn't know anybody, and he didn't want to talk to anybody either. Just incase he said something silly.

But he also really wanted to be over there… So Harry decided to chance saying something silly. Seeing one boy sitting all by himself on one of the provided large pillows he decided to go sit by him. Grabbing a large pillow for himself he plopped it down next to the boy and sat on it.

The boy seemed to be off in his own world at the moment, so Harry took advantage of that and decided to study him. He was at least five inches taller, that was the first thing that Harry noticed. He also had a shocking color of blond almost white hair that hung down to his shoulders, and some sky blue eyes. His skin was a healthy pale color and he was wearing a regular light brown tee-shirt and some jeans and trainers.

Harry started drifting off into his own world. He was done observing the boy, and now he was wondering if the boy would notice him. If he was a loved one then he probably wouldn't, and if he did notice he would probably say mean things like Dudley.

Harry was brought out of questioning himself when a small movement and a rustling sound reached his eyes and ears. Coming back to himself he looked around and saw that it was the boy he was sitting next to. He had turned a bit so he was looking at Harry now. The boy was smirking, and Harry noticed that he had canines.

"I'm Tuk," he said, his eyes locking with Harrys. His smirk grew bigger, "I like you, you can be my friend if you want." Harry was floored for a moment by the question. He didn't know if should accept or not. Was this a trick, or a regular way of asking for friendship? The want to have a friend won out over his inner insecurities though and he found himself nodding shyly.

The boy also nodded, a satisfied look on his face. He looked at Harry for a while more before he turned and started watching the leaves on some trees move about in a little breeze that had started. Harry also watched the leaves.

It was somewhat mesmerizing how the leaves moved in the wind. They swirled one way one moment, and the next they were just flapping widely or creating some design with other leaves. Harry was entranced.

Tuk and Harry both watched the leaves move in the wind for a few more minutes before the wind changed directions. Now instead of simply going past the open window to play with the tree leaves the wind was coming inside of the classroom and cooling it down considerably.

Both Harry and Tuk stood up with the other children to move to a different part of the room where the wind couldn't reach them when a little stream of air went right between them. Tuk froze. Slowly he turned to look at Harry who was obliviously looking around the room to try and find a spot that hadn't been taken for Tuk and him to sit.

Harry quickly found a spot in one of the rooms corners near the art stations, and he had turned happily to point the spot out to Tuk when he saw the look of bewilderment, surprise and confusion on the boys face. Harry thought that he had done something wrong. Maybe the loved one was supposed to chose the spot and not the unloved one? Harry glanced between the spot he had found and Tuk nervously.

Tuk noticed the glance Harry had sent towards the empty corner. It would be a perfect place for him to investigate his new friend. Grabbing Harry's wrist he hurriedly pulled the boy over, and after he had thrown the pillows on the carpeted floor he plonked Harry down.

The next thing Harry new was that Tuk was sniffing him all over. It was a major invasion of his privacy and Harry didn't know what his new friend was doing, but he didn't want to interrupt incase it was something that friends did. He didn't want to ruin his first friendship right after it started. So he just sat still.

Tuk continued to sniff all over Harry. In his hair, his armpits, his feet, everywhere. After what seemed like forever Tuk sat back down on his own pillow, a really bewildered look on his face.

This Harry, the boy he had just become friends with, he couldn't be someone like him, could he? The boy had pretty normal clothes, if a bit torn and with several holes, but that could just be form a bit of ruff housing, right? And the insecure look in Harry's eyes that just wouldn't seem to leave, that could just mean he was really shy, right? There was only one way to check…

"Open your mouth as wide as you can." Tuk demanded. Harry was startled, but did as he was told. He opened his mouth as wide as he could until his jaw started to ache.

Tuk's breath was caught in his throat, he couldn't breathe. Right here in front of him his new friend had just confirmed that he was just like him. Taking in a much needed breath Tuk tried to calm down. So Harry had the same canines as him, great. But it doesn't seem like Harry knew what that meant exactly. Judging by the confused look on Harry's face he didn't even understand what was happening right now.

Just as he was about to explain the teacher stood up and clapped her hands, calling their attention. "I hope you have all met each other by now," she said in a cheery voice that went along with her cheery strawberry blond hair and bright yellow dress. "Now it is time for recess, you can go play with your new friends out on the playground. Remember, when the bell rings you have to come back inside. Go have fun!" Everyone quickly raced outside, including Tuk and Harry, Tuk who again had Harry's wrist in his hand and was dragging him along.

Outside the wind had stopped blowing and it was pretty warm. Looking around as Tuk dragged him to who knows where, Harry saw that Aunt Petunia was still wailing over Dudley about how much she was going to miss him while he was at school. She was gathering a lot of attention with her high pitched voice.

Suddenly Tuk stopped and Harry almost fell down. He hadn't been paying attention to where they were going and had tripped over some plants.

Tuk forced him to sit again and then he was being sniffed all over again. Tuk took a lot more time to investigate him this time, and his sniffing was much more through. When he was done he sat down beside Harry and took Harry's hands in his.

"Harry," he said in a very serious voice. "Who are you exactly?" Harry knew the answer to that.

"I'm the unloved one." Harry said. When Tuk looked like he was about to ask what he meant like that he explained. "Well, my parents are dead so I live with my aunt and uncle, and they already have a son. You can only have enough love for one child and they chose to love their son because… well he's their son I guess." He shrugged to show Tuk it wasn't that big of a deal.

"How exactly are you unloved?" Asked Tuk with concern. Harry shouldn't shrug stuff like this off as if it were nothing. This is serious stuff they were discussing!

"Well, they don't say 'I love you' to me, and they won't hug or kiss me like they do with their son. And they don't give me things that didn't use to be their sons. But today Aunt Petunia gave me some clothes that didn't use to belong to Dudley, and even if they were full of holes and rips she bought them just for me! And she bought all of my school supplies too! So they must have been saving up their love for a long time so they could have some extra to give to me today!" Harry said excitedly. He had been really happy when he had come to that conclusion. The fact that his relatives had cared for him so little so that they could care for him so much today had really made him happy

Tuk looked at him sadly and said, "I'm really sorry Harry, but they don't love you." Seeing the crushed look on Harry's face he hurried on to explain. "They did buy all of that stuff just for you, but they only did it so other people wouldn't know you were an unloved one."

Harry's hope sparked up again. "But if they just bought it to hide the fact that I'm an unloved one, then they must have some love for me!" He argued. "They cared enough to try and hide the fact from the loved ones so they wouldn't treat me like an unloved one!"

"Being an unloved one isn't normal though," said Tuk. No sense in trying to break it to Harry easily, he seemed to determined to believe that his relatives really did love him. "People who have unloved ones with them are monsters and shouldn't exist. It's not normal to only give all of your love to one child."

Harry was shocked. Was that true? Were the Dursleys actually evil monsters? You're supposed to love more than one child? His head was spinning. "How do you know this?" He accused.

"I had a babysitter when I was younger who told me." Said Tuk. "And he was sixteen years old so I know he was telling the truth."

"Oh, I guess he is right then." Nodded Harry. "Wait! You're an unloved one too?!" Tuk nodded.

"My parents don't talk to me at all, and my dad likes to hit me a lot." He stated sadly. By 'a lot' he meant almost everyday. He hadn't hit Tuk today though because he didn't want the school teacher to notice any suspicious bruises and alert the authorities.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Harry. He pointed to where Petunia was finally walking towards the school building with Dudley waddling alongside her. His fat was jiggling with every step he took. "That's my aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley. My Uncle Vernon couldn't come because he had to leave early for work. They let Dudley push me around and they usually keep me in my cupboard and only let me out to use the bathroom or make their food."

Suddenly Harry found himself on the ground with Tuk's arms wrapped around him in a warm hug. He didn't know if people could see them or not, and he didn't know if warm hugs were normal things for friends to give, but Harry didn't really care at the moment.

Tuk hugged him for a few more moments before getting off of Harry and helping him sit up. "How did you even know I was a unloved one anyways?" Harry asked. He was really curious to know. He was positive that he hadn't told anyone.

"Besides the ratty clothes and insecure look in your eyes?" Tuk asked. Harry blushed but nodded. "All unloved ones have a certain smell, and when that breeze went by us in the classroom it carried the smell over to me. Also, all unloved ones have a certain feature about them that make them different that everyone else. Like our canine teeth, most other people don't have such long and sharp canines." He looked Harry strait in the eye and held his hands again. "I think because we both have the same canines and because we're both unloved ones we were destined to meet and become friends."

Harry thought about it for a bit and then nodded, a happy smile lighting up his face. "Yeah," he agreed. "I think we were meant to be friends too!"

Just then the bell wrong and all of the kids started running towards the school building excitedly. Harry and Tuk walked to the building at a calmer place, hand in hand.

•••

The day went by really fast for Harry who spent most of it with Tuk. He talked to some other kids in his class, but not for long. They were all pretty nice, except for the ones that Dudley played with. There were only three of them, but Dudley and his two friends always pushed him when he was walking by, or they tripped him when the teacher wasn't looking. Whichever one they could do when the opportunity came.

His cousin's hurtful actions almost brought Harry to tears several times, but then Tuk would hold Harry's hand and squeeze it, and that comforted Harry a lot for some reason. All of the glares that the other kids that Harry had talked to that were sent towards Dudley helped him feel better too.

The first day of kindergarten, Harry found, wasn't full of learning like he thought it would be. It was more of a 'get to know each other and get comfortable with where you sat and where things were in the class room' day.

Right away when they had come back inside from playing on the playground the teacher from before, a nice woman called Rachel Wets, had told them to all line up on the wall with the hooks that held their backpacks. She had pushed the desks together into groups of four, and each of them had a colorful name tag tapped to the top of the desk. Rachel explained that she was going to read their names off a list of paper, and when she got to your name she would point at a desk. She wanted them to grab their backpack off of the hook and go sit at their desk.

Harry had almost freaked out and had a panic attackk when he realized that he might not be able to sit with Tuk, and when the teacher called his name, he had almost forgotten to grab his bag off the hook before he moved towards his desk.

His fears were put at ease though when Tuk joined him at the desk right next to him a few names latter. The only bad thing however, about the assigned seats, was when Dudley's name was called, Rachel, or Mrs. Wets as she told them to call her, she pointed to the desk right across from Harry's. Some poor boy called Peter Bull was placed next to Dudley.

Once everyone was seated Mrs. Wets handed out some blank pieces of paper and told them to draw a picture of what they wanted to be when they grew up with their crayons.

Harry was having a lot of fun drawing himself in a painters outfit. He was so happy he didn't remember to be careful around his cousin. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his leg. His head whipped up in pain and surprise and he looked at Dudley who was smirking at him. Dudley kicked him again and Harry had to bite his tongue to not cry out in pain. He knew that he would only get in trouble with his family if he brought attention to himself. He quickly looked down at Dudley's picture to try and distract himself from the pain. It was a boxer. A person who purposefully tried to inflict pain on his opponent to win an award.

Dudley smirked again noticing where his cousin was looking and kicked him once more. A look from the boy sitting next to Harry stopped the kick he had planned to give afterwards though.

After about an hour of drawing Mrs. Wets came around the tables showing everybody how to write their name on the back of their drawings. Harry was very pleased to know how to write his name. It was something else that was completely about him, thus making it completely his.

After Mrs. Wets had collected all of the drawings and hung them up on the art wall she called them to a circular rug at the front of the classroom. Once everybody was seated in a circle, they proceeded to play a 'get to know each other' game.

One kid would say his or her name and their favorite color, and then point to their drawing on the art wall and tell the rest of the students what they wanted to be when they grew up.

It was a fun game, and Harry felt that he definitely learned a lot about the others. When it was his turn, he spoke shyly in a quiet voice, "My name is Harry Potter. My favorite color is green because my eyes are green, and I want to be an artist when I grow up."The teacher had smiled kindly at him, and he gave her a small smile back. Tuk, who had sat down next to him, gave his hand a squeeze.

After the game was over and everyone knew something about each other that they hadn't earlier, Mrs. Wets called a break for lunch.

Harry found himself guiltily eating half of a cheese sandwich that Tuk had given him from his own lunch. He wanted to ask his aunt when he got home if he could have a packed lunch tomorrow for school like she packed for Dudley, but he knew Petunia would just smack him and send him back into his cupboard if he asked.

He sighed and glanced at Dudley who was sitting at a desk group with his friends on the other side of the room. Aunt Petunia had packed him two whole ham and mayonnaise sandwiches, with a large tin of chocolate pudding and a large apple juice drink.

Dudley was talking loudly with his friends, Harry could hear them from where he was sitting. As he talked and ate at the same time, Dudley's second chin wobbled in a disgusting way. In the privacy if his mind Harry thought that Dudley might disappear under all of his extra skin if he didn't stop eating so much.

Sighing once more Harry finished the half of the sandwich Tuk had forced into his hands, and he and Tuk retreated to the large sitting pillows after they carefully picked up and threw away all of the crumbs they had left behind.

Unlike the rest of the kids who were talking animatedly with each other, Harry and Tuk were perfectly fine with sitting in silence next to each other holding hands.

Sometime around eleven thirty Mrs. Wets declared it was nap time. She brought out several sleeping mats that were stacked up on a low shelf in the corner of the classroom and layer them out on the floor. She also brought out several blankets for the kids to use.

"Alright children!" She said in her happy voice. "Choose a mat and lay down. If you want a blanket please hold your hand up and I'll bring one to you."

Everyone started hurrying to 'claim' a mat. Harry just simply later down on the mat closest to him. Stretching out he made himself comfortable and shut this eyes. After only seconds he was almost asleep.

Then he felt something pressing agains his back, and something wrapping around his middle. Vaguely he realized that Tuk had laid down beside him and was wrapping himself around Harry.

Harry tuned so that he was facing Tuk and grabbed one of Tuk's hands. They both snuggled up close to each other and fell asleep.

Mrs. Wets was just finishing tucking in the enormous Dudley Dursley when she noticed Harry and Tuk. Squealing silently at the cute position she quickly grabbed one if the remaining blankets and covered both children. Then, as an afterthought she grabbed her camera that she always kept in her teacher desk for cute moments like these and hurriedly snapped a few photos. She couldn't wait to have the developed.

In their sleep Harry and Tuk snuggled closer, so that Harry had his head tucked under Tuk's chin. And they slept on.

**I'm really sorry that this update took so long! Everything's been sort of stressed out at my house. We've been planning our family vacation trip, and I've been saving up for a school trip that's happening this summer. And my mom is having surgery for bladder reasons tomorrow, so I'm actually spending the night at my grandmas house finishing this first chapter on my phone. These are not really excuses to why I didn't update for such a long time, but well.. you know.**

**Please tell me what you thought about this chapter and please tell me if I made any mistakes so I can fix them! Thank you!**


End file.
